


Vì những người đồng đội đã ngã xuống

by Deke_upshur



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deke_upshur/pseuds/Deke_upshur
Summary: Tin đồn là, trận đấu kéo dài chưa đầy một phút.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Fallen Comrades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361575) by [Sinnatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/pseuds/Sinnatious). 



"Hắn ta đấy ư?" Genesis hỏi. "Kẻ đã giết Sephiroth?"

Mới nhìn thoáng qua, kẻ này hoàn toàn không giống người có thể làm thế. Thanh kiếm vô cùng đáng gờm, chắn chắn thế - tin đồn đã lan ra nhanh chóng sau khi vài SOLDIERS đã không cẩn trọng và phải trả giá đắt cho nó. Nhưng người này thấp bé, và nếu không phải do đôi mắt mako xanh sáng đến quái lạ, anh sẽ không bao giờ để ý đến kẻ này.

Thế nhưng kẻ lạ mặt tóc vàng này lại đột ngột xuất hiện và làm đảo lộn thế giới.

Người đàn ông này đã cướp đi đối thủ của anh.

Một cặp First Class vòng quanh hắn, không khí tràn ngập ánh chớp của materia. Từng đợt ma thuật tan ra trên tấm khiên ma thuật sáng lấp lánh, biến cơn bão lửa cuồng nộ thành đốm than hồng và luồng sét kinh hồn thành ánh chớp vô hại. Họ chuyển sang Status materia nhưng Sleep, Stop, Confuse - đều trượt khỏi hắn như nước.

Họ lao vào với kiếm giương cao - phối hợp hoàn hảo trong đợt tấn công. Những người lính kì cựu.

Tiếng thép rít lên, và rồi hai người lính cũng gục xuống, thân thể bị xé nát đầm đìa máu.

Đôi mắt xanh đó, chúng thật lạnh lẽo. Đóng kín tất cả. _Một linh hồn mục ruỗng vì thù hận._

"Một con quái vật," Genesis thở hắt ra.

Anh và Angeal mới chỉ là Second Class. Vẫn là những thiếu niên đang đuổi theo ánh hào quang. Sephiroth được thăng cấp làm First chỉ vài ngày trước cuộc gọi khẩn cấp đến Nebelheim. Hojo đã bị ám sát trong phòng thí nghiệm. Lò phản ứng Nibel bị tắt. Shinra đã đưa chiến binh mạnh nhất của mình đến.

Tin đồn là, trận đấu diễn ra chưa đầy một phút.

Chưa đến một phút chống lại cậu thiếu niên mà cả anh và Angeal _hợp sức_ vẫn chẳng thể đánh bại. Và giờ thì sẽ không bao giờ có thể.

Kẻ lạ mặt mở miệng nói lần đầu tiên. " Tôi không có hứng thú đánh nhau với các người. Tôi đã làm xong việc cần làm." Giọng hắn thật nhỏ nhưng nặng nề. Đầy mỏi mệt.

Kể cả khi hắn nói thế, mọi người đều biết rõ rằng chuyện này không thể để yên. Shinra không bao giờ bỏ qua nó. Lòng tự trọng của SOLDIER không bao giờ chấp nhận chuyện này.

Angeal đứng bên anh, nâng thanh Buster." Vì danh dự," anh nói, " và giấc mơ của những người đồng đội đã ngã xuống."

Vì Sephiroth.

Họ giương kiếm lên và chuẩn bị chết.


End file.
